The standard checkout line in grocery stores and numerous other retail stores are typically configured in the same manner. A counter is present that provides a surface for a shopper to place the objects for purchase thereon. A cashier will grasp and item and typically scan the barcode in order to register the item with the cash register and calculate the total amount due for the objects purchased. As the cashier is scanning the items the items are typically pushed to the end of the counter where another employee is sometimes available and will begin to place the objects purchased in a bag, most commonly a plastic bag.
One problem with existing checkout counters is the reliance on second employee being present to provide services of bagging the objects being purchased. On many occasions either during slow or busy times of the store employees are either not staffed or they are unavailable due to the workload. This can create delays in the bagging and thus the completion of the checkout process. Additionally, conventional plastic shopping bags are stored available for use on a rack that has proven difficult to use. As is known in the art, plastic bags are stored for use on wire stands typically having two arms that support a multitude of plastic bags. An individual desiring to open one of the plastic bags, typically the outer plastic bag, must often perform an exercise in dexterity using fingers to peel the outer bag so as to place the outer bag in the open position for filling.
Another issue with conventional checkout counters and plastic bag holders is the inability of conventional bag holders to hold the bag in an open position. This drastically slows the bagging process and as such the checkout process for the customer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a checkout counter attachment that includes an apparatus operable to assist in the filling of a plastic shopping bag wherein the apparatus is operable to receive objects thereon and direct the objects into an open plastic bag operably secured thereto.